Fixing A Brokenheart
by HelloNightmare
Summary: It's been a year scince Yuuki left Cross Academy and Zero with a broken heart. What happens when there's a new transfer student...From America? And can she help fix Zero's broken heart?


Hi there, guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated 'Fixing A Broken Heart' but, these past years have been slightly hectic. Now, I know most of you will probably want to shoot me in the freaking head, but please refrain for the time being.

Why you'd want to shoot me, you ask? I'm starting the whole Fixing a Broken Heart series over again. The reason being: It was very amateurish. There was no storyline, plot, so many errors that when I re-read it, I started going absolutely insane. So, here I am, fixing it. Jestie Kiryu, I know you've been a faithful follower in the beginning, so thank you for that. I'm sorry, but I'm starting over.

This time there shall be more plot, less romanticism on Zero's part, and a lot more action. Both on the field and off. It might take a while between story update's, so please forgive me. I'm going to try my best.

Now, enough of the A/N bullshit that none of you wanna here, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight Character's. I only own my own Imagination and the OC character's. **

-Chapter Start-

Zero sat in his room, it was still dark, barely dawn outside but it wasn't like that mattered to him. It had been two whole years since Yuuki left, and to be honest, he was much happier now that she wasn't around. The pain in his chest finally went away whenever he thought about her, which hadn't been the case two years ago. Yes, he remembered doubling over in staggering pain whenever he thought about the girl he'd once loved. Of course, there was nothing he could do now, and he didn't want to.

Despite it being dark still, he turned on the light and sat up in bed. Today was the beginning of the last year for him at Cross Academy, finally. Then he'd be off to work at the Hunter's Association, but of course, not without a little more training with Yagari-sensi. In a way, he was excited.

A light rapping sound on his door broke Zero from his reverie, and the sound of his 'father's' voice came from the other side. "Zero? Are you alright, you're up very early."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I'd have a bit of an early start." he said, his voice the same emotionless tone he'd always used around the Chairman. Despite having raised him for the past 8 years, he couldn't bring himself to show his true self around the Chairman. Faintly, he heard the older male's footsteps fading down the hall.

With a sigh, Zero rose from his place on his bed and stretched his arms above his head. Then he walked over to his desk chair and grabbed the towel he'd set on the back of it, wrapping it around his shoulders so he could have his hands free.

Today, he prayed, would go smoothly for him.

After his short shower, Zero dried and dressed quickly in the standard uniform given to them. His door was open, so he clearly heard when his father came running down the hall toward him. _Geeze, this maniac. _He thought to himself before turning toward the door. "Zero, I completely forgot! There's a new transfer student, so I'd like for you to come to my office as soon as possible. I know this a last second thing, but it's important." With that, the Chairman was off again, running down the hall like a mad man. Why did he get stuck with people like him?

Putting on his jacket, he looked in the mirror. There wasn't much to look at anyhow, he was pale, had weird colored hair and eyes... His hair was always in a slight disarray. With a huff, he turned and stalked out of his bedroom and down the hall to where the Chairman waited in his office with the new transfer. He could both smell and hear the human's in the office, which made his blood lust act up but he controlled it.

Not wanting to be rude, he lightly rapped on the oak wood door leading into the study. "Come in, Zero!" Pushing open the door, the first thing he noticed was a tall older male, probably in his 40's. The next was a small female, much smaller than what he assumed was her father. It was obvious that she would be the new student.

"Mr. and miss Sterling, I'd like for you to meet my son, Zero. He'll be the one to show you around campus and meet the teacher's. Zero, this Daniel and his daughter Rose." The one named Daniel took a step forward and extended his hand toward Zero, and the ever so nonchalant boy shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kiryu. I've heard so much about your family."

This surprised him a little bit, so he responded with, "You have? I'm assuming you're a part of the Association then?"

"Yes, we just moved here from America. It seems they needed more hunter's here." said Daniel.

Zero nodded in approval, then turned his attention toward the girl, who seemed to be younger than him by a year or two. "So you're the one I'll be showing around? Let's go." His voice never changed, even when he'd been talking with her father.

It didn't seem to bother Rose, however. She smiled at Zero kindly and then waved at her father before walking past Zero and out of the study. The silver-headed male followed behind her, closing the door on his way. As they walked out of the house and toward campus grounds, there was only silence between them, which was preferred. He wasn't one for conversation, everyone knew that pretty well. But this girl didn't.

"So, you're from the famous hunter family, huh?" said Rose with a smile.

Without really looking at her, he responded with a "Yes, I am."

"That's really cool, you know. I've never met any other hunter's beside my father. Probably because he stopped hunting for awhile." she mused. This caught Zero's attention a little, but it seemed rude to ask any questions, especially since they'd met less than 10 minute's ago. The first stop was the Cafeteria, which was easy enough to find, then he showed her around the class rooms, meeting teacher's. Everyone seemed fascinated at having an American in their midst, especially the early bird student's who wandered the halls. Rose barely seemed to notice everyone looking at her. Then it hit him; They weren't looking at her because she was new, or American.

She was actually beautiful.

Well, didn't he feel stupid for noticing it last? Her skin was slightly paler than average, just as pale as his. Her eyes were a deep, sapphire-like blue, and the dark, long brown framed a heart-shaped face. Anyone would find that utterly exquisite. By the time his mind was done registering her, the first bell rang, signaling everyone had 15 minute's before classes started.

"Come on, time for the first class of the day. Judging by your schedule, you have the same classes I do." he sighed. Rose nodded, and happily made her way to the class room with him. Everyone had their designated seats, and since Rose was new and no one dared to sit next to him, the teacher decided to put her next to him. If she was bothered by that, she didn't show it.

"I love school, don't you, Zero?" she asked excitedly, smiling brightly at him. "You get to learn new things all the time, make friends."

"Yeah, fantastic." he grumbled, putting his elbow on the best, and his chin in his hand. This was going to be a very long day.

-Chapter End-


End file.
